Sweet Child O'Mine
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant when he left in New Moon but this wasn't any normal pregnancy, this was a hybrid pregnancy that wasn't good for Bella but she survived but what happens when the Cullens return to find Bella and her offspring?
1. She's Got A Smile

Hiya, this is my new story, hope u enjoy it :)

SM owns all

Bella POV

It's been fifteen years since Edward left me, left me pregnant. I carried them and I gave birth but not in a normal way, the pregnancy only lasted about a month. My bump grew so quickly, weakening me but I still loved whoever was inside of me. Eventually, a day came when something tore its way out of my womb and it had company.

The first baby who tore their way out of my womb was a boy and I named him Leonardo Edward, Leo for short. He has the gift of Invisibility, which he uses to his pranking advantage. He has short, dark brown hair and green eyes like Edward's in his human life. He is the sarcastic, protective one that isn't too big in the brain department but he has his moments. He has a pet black Labrador called Chucky and loves his baseball that was signed by Babe Ruth, Jackie Robinson and Joe D'Maggio. He is closest to Taryn and spends a lot of time with her, he is the muscles of the siblings. His code name is InvisiBoy and his hobby is wrestling.

My second baby was a girl who I named Taryn Phoebe, Rynni for short. She has the gift of Pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire, she can create fireballs and walk through fire. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair and green eyes. She is sarcastic, has issues with her temper and has a tiny bit of a sadistic side. She has a yellow laborador called Cherokee, her and Leo's dogs are a mating pair. Her most prized possession is her real emerald ring that is never off of her finger. She is the planner of the siblings. She is closest to Leo, her code name is FireFly and her hobby is climbing trees.

My third baby was a boy who I named Christopher Mason, Chris for short. He has the gift of Phasing, he can change his body to be able to go through things. He has short, light brown hair and my chocolate brown eyes. He has trust issues, can be slightly hostile and is quite smart compared to his siblings. He owns a creepy male reticulated python called Meeko. His favourite thing is his lady bikini magazines, so disgusting. He is closest to Aimee and is the strategist of the siblings. His code name is PhaseThree and his hobby is reading.

My fourth baby was a girl that I named Aimee Daisy, Aims for short. She has the power of Hydrokinesis, the ability to control water. She has light brown hair that goes down to her hips and brown eyes. She adores her reflection and is quiet and smart. She has a female reticulated python called Meeka. Her favourite object is her ruby compact mirror, she never leaves the house without it. She is closest to Chris and is the bait of the siblings because of her beauty even though they're all beautiful and handsome. Her code name is BrookeBabe and her hobby is shopping.

My fifth baby was a boy called Johnathon Anthony, John for short. he has the gift of Sonic Yell, he can yell so loud that he reduce someone to their knees. He has short, dark bronze hair and green eyes, he is the spitting image of Edward. He is into the whole hippie thing and is peaceful, gentle, calm and a tiny bit dumb. He has a pet male Chimpanzee called Bingo and owns a precious scented green candle. He does research for the group and is closest to Miss. His code name is ScreamBro and his hobby is meditating.

My sixth baby was a girl that I named Misty Layla, Miss for short. She has the gift of Aerokinesis basically controlling Air. She has dark bronze hair that goes down to her knees and green eyes. She is much John with the hippie thing and is peaceful, gentle, calm and a tiny bit dumb. She also has a pet Chimpanzee but it's a girl called Parfait. She has a beautiful photo album that contains pictures of our family over the years and she treasures it. She is closest to John and is the fastest of the siblings. Her code name is PhsycAira and her hobby is Art.

My seventh baby was a boy called Matthew Charlie, Matt for short. He has the power of Teleportation. He has short, light bronze hair and brown eyes. He is quiet, smart and observant with a very good memory. He owns a little guinea pig called Mitch and his favourite thing is his motorbike. He is closest to Mia and is Techno of the siblings, he is very good at hacking into things. His code name is JumpMatt and his hobby is tuning his bike up.

My eighth and youngest baby was girl called Mikayla Kellie, Mia for short. She has the power of Geokinesis so she can control all natural plants. She has light bronze hair that goes to the ground and brown eyes. She is sweet, gentle, loving, innocent and cute. She has a female pet guinea pig called Roly and her favourite thing is her Piano. She is closest to Matt and is the distraction of the siblings. Her code name is NaturEllie and her hobby is composing.

Don't ask how I picked up all of their code names but suffice to say, it wasn't a pleasant experience but I still adore all of my children with all my heart. After they got out of my womb, one of them bit me but I didn't change fully. I only don't age anymore. I'm still weak, slow, clumsy me. But, the children all have vampire abilities but not as much as normal vampire. They're all faster, stronger and more gorgeous than humans, they eat, they sleep and prank. I love them but unfortunately I knew something was coming.

REVIEW  
I will update soon


	2. That It Seems To Me

**Thanx to all my reviewers and to the peeps that put this one story alert and favourite story, this chapter's 4 u guys :)**

Alice POV

It's been fifteen years since we left Bella, my best friend, practically my sister. It had been horrible, our family just wasn't the same. No one was as happy as they were anymore. Carlisle spent more time at the hospital, Esme wasn't as chipper, Emmett didn't joke very often, Jasper was even more depressed than usual, even Rosalie was affected, I didn't feel like myself anymore and Edward was just numb. We moved around a lot, we went to about six different schools. Then, we were living in Cosmopolis in Washington and were attending Grays Harbor College.

Things changed one day when we went to the graveyard, we were visiting the grave of an old friend of Carlisle's so we all had to go. The day was cloudy and rainy, perfect for us. We wandered around the graveyard and stopped when we heard Esme gasp in shock. We all followed her gaze to a grave that said:

Charles Swan

Beloved Father and Grandfather

1963 - 2020

Bella's dad had died, we had left her to cope with that one her own. That just made me feel even more terrible. Edward just stared at the words before looking back at us.

"Look, it says 'Grandfather', Bella must've moved on, gotten married and had children. That's good" he said in a pained voice.

"But...it must have been so awful for her, he only died a year ago" Esme said. "We should..."

"No!" Edward cut her off sharply.

He continued walking past the graves, not looking at anything, just blank. We all looked at each other before following him. Suddenly, a ball came flying through the air and Carlisle caught it, we looked forward to see a pair of kids. They were no older than fifteen, a boy and a girl. The boy had bronze hair and brown eyes, the girl looked like his twin but her hair was all pinned up. There was something familiar about their eyes. Something very familiar.

"There it is!" the boy shouted, running over to us with the girl.

"Can we have our ball back, please?" the girl asked, sweetly.

Carlisle handed her the ball and the boy started walking back while the girl stayed, staring at Edward. The boy turned around and came back, he tugged on her arm.

"Come on, Mia" the boy said "Mom wants us to go now"

But, Mia continued looking at Edward, her eyes were alight with curiosity. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Edward shook his head "No"

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Mom's old picture?" the boy said.

"Yeah! Yeah, you're right, Matt" Mia agreed, eagerly.

The boy turned around and shouted "Hey, Mom! We found the dude from your picture"

A woman turned around and we all gasped, it was Bella. She was unchanged, she was still young and beautiful but she was definitely not a vampire. Her eyes widened when she saw us, she was standing next to a large RV ans several little heads poked their eyes out.

"Matt, do your thing!" Bella yelled.

"In front of them?" Matt asked, jerking his thumb at us.

Bella was obviously in a hurry "Yes!"

Matt wrapped his arms around Mia's waist and in seconds, they had vanished. They reappeared next to Bella and ran into the huge RV and the other children went back in. Bella ran into the RV and closed the door. The vehicle roared into the life and sped away.

"How many kids were there?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

"Eight" Carlisle replied.

"Like Octuplets?" Esme asked, shocked. "They were part vampire"

We all looked at Edward but as usual, Emmett broke the silence with an inappropriate remark. "You knocked Bella up? Now, you got eight little Edward spawns running around"

**REVIEW**

**I will update soon**


	3. Reminds Me Of Childhood Memories

**Thanx to all my reviewers, favourites and alerts**

Bella POV

I groaned as I sped as far away from the graveyard as possible, I needed to get home, the children were always very restless in the RV. It was a huge RV with three beds and one bathroom but we very rarely made night trips except when the kids really needed to hunt.

"Mom, who were those people?" Mia asked.

"Nobody, Honey" I assured her.

I knew that I wasn't going to tell the children about their father while we were driving along the highway. When we actually did get home, everyone went off to their separate rooms. My house had four floors, nine bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms and a huge garden. Taryn, Aimee, Chris and Leo all had their bedrooms on the second floor while John, Misty, Matt, Mia and I were on the third floor. The fourth floor was the attic. The first floor was the kitchen and living rooms. We also had a basement.

The kids all came down for dinner but halfway through it, someone rang the doorbell. I went to go get it and found the Cullens at my door. I groaned with frustration.

"I've got kids?" was all that came out of Edward's mouth.

I groaned and glanced back at them "Yes"

"May we meet them?" Esme asked.

I sighed as I mentally had a debate "Fine"

The Cullens all walked into the house while I closed the door behind them. Taryn and Leo gave them dirty looks before pushing aside their dinner and running up to their rooms. I sighed as I heard loud rock music emanating from Taryn's room and grabbed the broom. I hit the ceiling several times.

"Taryn, if that noise doesn't go down, your allowance will!" I shouted.

The music died down a tiny bit. Aimee and Chris pushed their meals aside but stayed in their seats, glaring at the Cullens. John and Misty continued eating as normal. Matt and Mia continued eating, occasionally looking up to see the Cullens. When everyone was finished, Aimee stomped upstairs followed by Chris. John and Misty walked upstairs slowly. Matt went upstairs and Mia skipped over to us.

"I can give you the whole 25 cent tour if you want" she beamed.

Carlisle handed her a dollar as he, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett passed. Jasper gave her 50 cents as he and Alice passed. Edward gave her 25 cents.

Carlisle POV

Bella stayed downstairs while Mia gave my family and I the tour. We went up to the second floor and went into the first bedroom. It was a boy's room with lots of wrestling posters. It had black walls and a black carpet. There was a boy lying on his bed watching a wrestling match. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, he was muscular like Emmett. There was an odd smell in the room.

"This is my biggest brother, Leonardo 'Leo' Edward. He can go invisible and he's stinky" Mia said.

"Hey! What a man does in his own personal space is his own personal business"

So, that was what the mell was. Leo looked up only once to give us a dirty look before turning back to his TV. I thought it was best not to shake hands.  
The next room we went to was a girl's one. It was completely red, yellow and orange with several candles around the room. There was a huge stereo, a fireplace, a red beanbag, a desk and the open was completely open. There was a girl on her bed trying to manipulate fire from a lighter. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Taryn 'Rynni' Phoebe, my biggest big sister. She can do cool things with fire" Mia said.

Taryn proved her point by clicking her fingers, a little flame appeared above them. We all left them room. We went to another boy's room that was completely orange. It had various magazine, a tank with something in it that I couldn't see and a boy. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was reading a woman swimsuit magazine.

"This is my other big brother, Christopher 'Chris' Mason. He's a Phaser" Mia said.

Chris looked up at Mia and jerked his head towards the door "Get outta here, Squirt"

We left the room and came to the last bedroom on the second floor, it was another girl's room that was painted baby blue and literally had it's own little pond in the middle. There was another tank at the end of the room but I still couldn't see what was in it. There was a girl examining herself in a huge mirror. She had light brown hair down to her hips and brown eyes.

"This is my other bigger sister, Aimee 'Aims' Daisy, she's a hydrokinetic" Mia said.

"A what?" Emmett asked.

Aimee rolled her eyes "A water manipulator, you moron"

We all left that room advised by Mia. We went upstairs to a room that was green and covered with plants and had little birds flying around everywhere. There was a piano in the corner. There were vines climbing up the wall. And a little cage for something.

Mia sat down on the bed "This is my room, I'm Mikayla 'Mia' Kellie. I can influence all natural things of the Earth"

We went to the next room which was a boy's room, the boy had dark bronze hair and green eyes. The room was a purple colour and was covered in lots of hippie stuff. The boy was meditating on the floor to some gentle harp music.

Mia cleared her throat "This is Johnathon 'John' Anthony, he can scream really loud"

"Peace out" John said, flashing a peace sign.

We went to the last girl's room, it was completely white. The girl was also meditating to the same gentle harp music. She had dark bronze hair that touched the floor while she was sitting and green eyes.

"This is Misty 'Miss' Layla, she can control Air" Mia said.

"Cool" Jasper muttered.

"It certainly is groovy, bro" Misty said.

The last room we went to was a a boy's room, it was covered in pictures of motorbikes and had a little cage in the corner. The boy was playing his video games had bronze hair and brown eyes.

"This is Matthew 'Matt' Charlie, he has the power of teleportation"

Matt didn't look up from his video game "S'up, other family?"

There was game over noise and Matt angrily threw the controller at the screen, breaking it.

Mia groaned "Not again"

Bella came running into the room and sighed "I'll go order a new one"

We went home after Bella promised to bring the children round to our home so we could meet them all properly. We were all happy with that, except Edward.

He was thrilled.

**REVIEW**

**I don't know how Bella has so much money, she just does, I need her to so the story works**


	4. Where Everything Was

Esme POV

About a week after we visited Bella and the children, Edward decided to ask her if she would bring the children to our new home in Cosmopolis. It had ten bedrooms and Alice thought it would be good if we had the children to stay for a while but Edward told her to be patient and not push her luck. He thought that it was a wonder that Bella would even look at us let alone speak to us after what we did to her. I did feel terribly ashamed. We had left an eighteen year old girl pregnant with vampire human octuplets. Not many people can say that. I stood nervously by the door, waiting.

Carlisle gave my hand a comforting squeeze "It'll be okay"

Bella knocked on the door and Edward opened it instantly, she nodded once and walked right past him. Years of sleepless nights and stress were visible in her tired eyes.

She turned to me "The kids wanted to bring their pets but don't freak out, they're house trained"

"Okay" I smiled.

Bella went out to her huge RV, I looked around at my family. Edward was waiting near the door with Carlisle and I, Rosalie was sitting on the couch, Emmett was leaning against the wall, Alice was sitting on a different couch and Jasper hovering protectively near her. The children all filed in separately.

Mia skipped in with a tiny Guinea Pig in her arms "This is Roly"

Matt followed her with his own Guinea Pig "This is Mitch"

Misty walked in and I gasped and jumped when I saw her pet. It was a real monkey. It was clinging to her like its mother, she kissed it cheek lovingly. Emmett made a sound of approval.

"This is Parfait" the monkey reached out for me "She likes you."

I laughed nervously and stroked its head, it was a tiny bit creepy. It kept looking at me. I didn't like it.

John walked in with another one, this one was a lot bigger and rather unfortunately, I could tell it was a male. It made a noise of anger and shrieked when it saw Emmett.

"Calm down, Bingo. Be a mellow monkey. Peace, man" John said, stroking Bingo's ears.

Aimee strutted in followed by Chris who was holding two Reticulated Pythons. Rosalie screamed and jumped into Emmett's arms when she saw them. I must admit, I scooted behind Carlisle a little. He chuckled.

"You have two snakes?" I asked.

"No" Chris replied, not looking at any of us. "One of 'em's Aimee's. She just won't carry it"

"Hey, I refuse to let Meeko or Meeka ruin my hair. I spent hours perfecting it" Aimee said, examining herself in the mirror.

Leo walked in with his dog "Sit, Chucky" The dog obeyed him.

Taryn came in with her dog as well "Sit, Cherokee" Again, the dog obeyed.

Bella came in last and jumped when she saw how close she was to the snakes. "Chris, you know I hate those things"

Chris took a few steps away from her "It's not my fault her Majesty's too posh to hold a snake" he jerked his head towards Aimee. Aimee made a mocking face face at him. Chris moved the snakes towards her and she jumped into Carlisle's arms.

"Little Aimee wunning to Grandpa?" Mia said in a baby voice.

Aimee growled as she hopped out of Carlisle's arms "Cannit, Mother Nature"

"This house sucks" Taryn grumbled.

"Taryn," Bella warned "be nice"

"I don't like it either" Aimee said. "I don't see why we even have to speak to them, they never did anything for us"

"True" Chris agreed.

"Well, we're going to change that" I said. "We left your mother so she would be safe, we would never have done so if we she was pregnant"

Edward's eyes darted to Bella "We could've done somethi-" he stopped talking when he realised what had just come out of his mouth. He had just given Taryn the ammo she needed.

"What? Gotten rid of us?" she snarled. "I'd like to see you try"

The flowers in the vase in the corner of the room caught fire.

Bella rushed to Taryn's side, she clutched her arms "Ssh, Sweetie, it's okay. Calm down"

Taryn relaxed and the fire stopped, her eyes were still alight with fury. Leo put his arm around her and calmed her. She looked like such a troubled little girl, maybe she gets that from Edward. Edward's eyes caught mine. He was thinking what I was thinking.

Bella sucked in a sharp breath and a leaned against the wall, Mia rushed to her. "Mom, you okay?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine" she sighed. "Just a little...breathless"

"Are you ill?" Carlisle asked.

"She said she's fine" Taryn growled, stepping between him and Bella.

"I just want to make sure" Carlisle said.

Taryn took a menacing step towards him "How about this, Doctor Boy? You take your stethoscope and shove it right up your ar-"

"Stop!" Bella shrieked "No fighting"

She couldn't say anything as she she fainted right into Edward's arms, there was chaos as all of the children crowded around her.

**REVIEW**


	5. As Fresh As A Bright Blue Sky

Edward POV

Bella was put in hospital with severe stress, she requested that we take care of her children much to the chargin of the elder ones. After a few days of working on it, Carlisle and Esme were granted temporary guardianship of the children. With ten bedrooms in the house, we as a family had already taken four which left six for eight children. Alice said that we should give one to the girls, one to the boys and the other four for the seperate pairs to use as recraetional rooms. The girl's room was pink with a yellow carpet and the boy's room was blue with black carpets.

Taryn and Leo's room was painted black and blue, they put dog baskets in there and had scary bands on posters on the walls with some chairs.

Aimee and Chris painted their room lilac and kept their snakes in big tanks at the end of the room. They kept several video games and movies on the shelves.

John and Misty painted their room lots of different bright colours and covered the walls with hippie posters and kept lots of meditating music. The monkeys slept in a little basket that was suspended from the ceiling.

Mia and Matt painted their room yellow and had loads of books in there. They liked to just sit and speak to each other for hours, they truly had a bond.

Of course, being able to control the elements meant that the girls made some adjustements to their rooms. Taryn made sure that their was an everlasting burning fire in a corner that didn't destroy the carpet or the wall. Aimee made sure that there was a little pond in the middle of her room that didn't go through the floor. Misty had a little breeze in her room that was always quite calming. Mia had several plants climbing up the walls and potted plants around the room.

Taryn and Leo didn't speak much to my family. Aimee and Chris remained hostile. Misty and John were shy but peaceful. Mia and Matt were bubbly and kind. They preferred to hunt, Taryn and Leo never voiced their opinions but I saw in their minds that were just trying to spite Esme. Aimee and Chris just wanted to get out of the house as often as they could but Chris actually hunted while Aimee waited with a bottle so she didn't ruin herself. John and Misty took a very long time because they tried to kill the animal in a peaceful and humane way but their intentions were true. Mia and Matt just liked hunting.

As for sleeping, Taryn and Leo didn't go to bed until midnight and slept in until noon. Aimee and Chris went to bed at 11:15 and got up at 10:00. Misty and John went to bed at 10:30 and got up and 9:30. Mia and Matt went to bed at 10:15 and got up at 8:00.

Things were getting a little more difficult though.

**REVIEW**  
**Soz its so short**


	6. Now And Then When I See Her Face

Edward POV

Alice and Jasper stayed at home with my children while the rest of us went to visit Bella in hospital, she looked very unwell. Paler than usual, tired, worried and afraid. I put the roses by her bedside and smiled at her, she smiled back weakly. She had several cards by her bed from our children. I still loved hearing that: our children. Part of us.

"How's the kids?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Settling" I replied.

She sat up a little "Taryn and Leo being all right to you?"

Well, they didn't talk much "Good"

"When I get better, we're moving away" she whispered.

Esme gasped "Oh, please, Bella, don't take away my Grandchildren"

Carlisle put his arm around her to comfort her, my family's thoughts were pretty much the same; don't let her take them, Edward. I put my hand on Bella's.

"Please, Bella..." I had no excuse but then it came to me "It'll hurt Mia"

She scowled at me "Dirty trick"

I smiled back and chuckled "I know but it would. She really seems to be happy around us..."

Bella saw through my mask "Unlike...?" she prompted.

I didn't want to upset her with the thought that her children were unhappy, Matt and Mia were very happy. Misty and John were content with their monkeys and meditating. Aimee and Chris were hostile but kept their distance. Taryn and Leo spent as much time as possible away from us.

"Okay, maybe they're not all as cheerful as our youngest" I said.

Her face fell a little and she slumped back into her bed "Oh. It's only to be expected. They never had you around. It hurts them a little"

"I know" I whispered "I really wish I could change that"

My phone buzzed in my pocket and Bella smirked "No phones allowed" she scolded playfully.

I smiled and answered my phone, it was Alice "Yes, Alice?"

She sounded panicked "Okay, Edward, don't panic but the children are...missing"

I almost exploded "What?"

I stood up and went over to my family, Esme looked worried, Carlisle looked calm, Emmett looked angry and Rosalie looked panicked. Alice went on to say that she and Jasper went upstairs for a few minutes and when they got back down, the children were gone.

"I know where they're going" Bella murmured from behind me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Taryn and Leo will be going to a club to party, Aimee and Chris will be going to visit Charlie's grave, John and Misty will be going to meditate in a meadow and Mia and Matt will be coming over to visit me"

How did she know this? "Are you sure?" I asked.

She gave me a skeptical look "I'm their mother"

"Right" I said. "Esme, Carlisle I need you two to wait here for Matt and Mia. Rose, Em see if you can find this meadow and the hippies. Alice, Jasper go to Charlie's grave and get Aimee and Chris"

"What about you?" Alice asked over the phone.

"I'm going after Taryn and Leo"

**REVIEW**


	7. It Takes Me Away To That Special Place

**I know some people are confused by this but basically Bella was bitten by one of her kids but isn't a full vampire, she just doesn't age. She's in hospital with severe stress.**

Taryn POV

"Wooh!" I screamed as I danced under the disco lights.

A friend of ours had used his 'connections' to get us some fake ID so we could sneak into the club, it worked like a charm and of course, the bouncer was mainly looking at me, not the ID. And, of course, I got some lovesick boys to buy me some drinks in exchange for a little dance.

Some other guys wanted more intimate promises but Leo took care of them for me, he threatened them like any over protective big brother would do. They reluctantly complied. One of them even offered to pay me, I told him that I wasn't a hooker. Anyway, I was partying and drinking and flirting and sitting.

Leo came up to me, his face panicked and angry "Dad's here"

I groaned and got up "What the f...?" I stopped when I saw him coming towards us.

I grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled him towards the other exit "C'mon" but Dad was there in seconds, he grabbed my hand.

He pulled us towards his car and literally pushed us into the back seats. I grunted with anger. "How the hell did you find us?"

"I sniffed you out" he replied calmly.

"You do know that we hate you, right?" I told him.

"You'll learn to love me" he said.

"And then you'll leave. Just like Mom" I growled.

He stayed silent after that as he took us back to our new home.

Aimee POV

I whimpered quietly as I placed the Sunflowers on Grandpa Charlie's grave, Chris watched silently behind me out of respect. He was also being a lookout. I wiped a few tears away and touched the word 'Grandfather' on the stone and shivered, it was cold.

"You were first person to tell me I was beautiful" I said, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Uhh...Aims? I think we'd bet..." Chris said.

"Not now, Chris!" I hissed.

"But, Unc-" Chris began.

I cut him off "Just let me pay my respects in peace, will ya?"

Two ice cold hands gently held my shoulders, beckoning me to stand up. Too cold to be Chris', they were a vampire's, well a full vampire anyway. I turned my head a little to see my Aunt Alice, she smiled sympathetically as she pulled me to my feet. I turned to see Uncle Jasper explaining something to my brother.

They took us to their car and rove us back to our new home.

Misty POV

I sat with John as we meditated in the totally gnarly meadow of peace and serenity. We were sitting cross-legged on the ground with our eyes closed and our fingers out in front of us, melted together.

"This meadow is far out" I said. "Totally Outtasight!"

"Right on, my sister" John agreed.

I was so calm and happy when I felt myself being lifted from the ground, I opened my eyed to my Uncle Emmett with his arms around my waist, carrying me. I was still in the same sitting position. I turned my head to see Aunt Rosalie doing the same to my brother.

"How did you find us?" John asked.

"Your father helped" Aunt Rosalie replied.

"Never trust the man" I said.

"Yeah, groovy lovers. Make love not war" John said.

"Every night" Uncle Emmett said.

They put us in their car and drove us back to our new home.

Mia POV

Matt and I rushed over to the receptionist, we asked where Mom was and she told us. We rushed to room and saw Mom propped up in her bed, like she was waiting for us.

We rushed over and hugged her "Mommy!" I cried.

"Oh, Babies, I missed you" she said.

"We missed you, too, Mom" Matt said.

Her tone turned stern "Why did you sneak out?"

"No one would let us come and see you, they said you looked bad and it would upset us" I said, playing with her hair.

"But you look fine" Matt said.

"Thanks. You have to go home with Grandpa and Grandma" she said, indicating behind us.

Grandma and Grandpa were standing behind us, we hadn't noticed them when we came in. I turned back to Mom.

"No, no, no!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

Matt did the same. I felt myself being pulled off of Mom, I eventually got pulled off completely and thrashed in that other person's arms until I was exhausted. I just lay there, limp while they stroked my hair.

Grandpa ran his fingers through my locks "Easy, easy. Ssh, it's okay" I saw Matt limp in Grandma's arms as well.

"Sleeping" they nodded to the receptionist on the way out.

"Oh, all right, Dr Cullen" she giggled.

They carried us both to their car and drove us back to our new home.

Edward POV

When the last of my children had been brought home, they stood in a line front of me. I let out a frustrated sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" I yelled.

Some of them flinched "Honestly! With your mother in hospital and all of you running around like a bunch of rowdy teenagers, it's so frustrating"

"It's so frustrating" Taryn mimicked me and some of her siblings laughed.

They were silenced by my death glare, I looked at her "Stop acting like a child"

"I am a child" she smirked.

"Grow up" I growled.

"God! Sometimes you children can be so irritating, it makes me wish I'd never ha-" I stopped when I realised what I was saying.

All of the children now had either rage, shock or fury on their faces. "Taryn" Aimee signalled.

Taryn began rubbing her hands together, little sparks appearing between her palms.

"Screw the peace" Misty growled.

"Medium or well done?" Taryn asked her siblings in a menacing voice.

"Extra crispy" Mia snarled.

**REVIEW**


	8. And If I Stare Too Long

**This is for someone who requested a Rosalie POV, I try my best with requests :)**

Rosalie POV

Edward started a backing away while Taryn edged closer "Now, Taryn, c-calm d-d-down"

"Jasper" Alice said.

Jasper sent waves of calm towards Taryn but she wasn't having any of it. She aimed a fireball at Jasper to stop him but he avoided it. Leo smirked and grabbed Taryn by the arms, they were invisible but their creepy sinister laughter could still be heard. Suddenly, Alice was thrown across the room into a table.

Jasper growled and ran over to her, she was fine of course but he was still mad "Leo, Taryn, stop acting like cowards!"

"Jazz, calm down. Their upset" Alice said.

"Carlisle, get Bella. She's the only who can talk sense into them" Edward called.

Carlisle ran for the door but Mia shot out a thorn that inches from Esme's throat. "Mommy's sick. She needs to stay in hospital" Mia's voice was still sweet and naive.

John and Misty just stood there, no matter what they said, they didn't wan to fight. They were to hippie. Too peaceful. She touched his arm and he yelled.

"STOP!" his voice was far to loud to be natural, it was his power.

Everyone stopped, I saw Carlisle take his chance and sneak out the door, Mia was still holding the thorn near Esme. Emmett took his own chance and punched it really hard, Mia screamed and recoiled as if he'd ripped her arms off. The thorn vanished and Mia fell to the ground in agony. Taryn and Leo became visible, Aimee and Chris looked pissed, all of them glared at Emmett while Matt cradled Mia's shaking body.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Aimee growled.

She shot a waterball at Emmett and he was soon trapped inside a cylinder of water that he couldn't break. Of course, it wasn't that bad because he didn't need air.

"No" I growled and launched myself at Aimee.

But I felt myself being grabbed and brought back down safely in mid air. I looked to see Alice holding onto me. She had a fearful look in her golden eyes.

"Alice, what the-"

She interrupted me "Rose, we can't hurt them"

"But, they're attacking us" I said.

"Yeah because they're scared, they think we're attacking them and they're angry because of what Edward said" she told me.

I looked around, they were quite experienced with using their powers but quite the opposite when it came to using them to fight somebody. Matt was still cradling a shaking Mia, Taryn and Leo had attempted to take on Edward outside, Aimee was taunting Emmett, Chris was trying and failing to beat Jasper outside and John and Misty were just standing outside watching.

Edward ended up on his back with Taryn standing above him, fire at the ready. Aimee was now helping Chris try to defeat Jasper who was having no trouble taking them both on. He was then beaten and ended up on his back with Chris' hand around his throat. I almost forgot Esme who was trying to check on Mia but being rejected the chance by Matt.

Alice ran over to Jasper but got taken on by Aimee, Alice only did defence, she didn't attack at all but she was beaten. Jasper, Alice and Edward were all on their backs, awaiting attacks and they were coming. Chris lifted Jasper off of the ground by his throat, Aimee lifted foot and Taryn lifted her flaming hand.

"Enough!" a voice shouted.

We all turned to see Bella in her normal clothes walking towards her children, Carlisle was behind her, Matt ran out with Mia in his arms, Esme following. He handed her to Bella.

"Emmett did it. He hit her thorn" Matt said.

Bella peered into our house to see Emmett giving her a little wave from inside his watery prison. She waved back awkwardly. She gave Mia back to Matt and ran over to Aimee who had put her foot down near Alice, she held her arm gently.

"Aimee, sweetie, I know your angry but go back inside and free Emmett. We're going home" she whispered in a calm voice.

Aimee nodded and ran back inside, Emmett came back outside seconds later still drenched. She convinced Chris to get away from Jasper and lastly there was Taryn. Bella walked over to her and touched her arm.

"Come on, baby. It's over" she soothed.

Taryn hesitated but took her hand away and ran back to her house with Leo, Matt followed them with Mia in his arms. Aimee sauntered back, Chris trudged behind her. John and Misty walked back with his arm around her. Bella turned to face us.

"I knew this was going to be a problem from the beginning, they're just kids with extraordinary powers and a lot of pent up rage. The last thing they need right now is a target" she looked at Edward. "So, we're leaving"

Belle grabbed her hand and spun her round to face him "Bella, wait" he begged.

"What now?" she groaned.

"Marry me"

**REVIEW if you've been waiting for the kids to use their powers or for a cliffhanger like this**


	9. I'd Probably Break Down And Cry

**This is Esme's POV because it was a request by Aislynnrose2010, this is for you :)**

Esme POV

We all stared dumbstruck at Edward who was now down on one knee in front of Bella with his mother's ring in a box in his hand. I leaned into Carlisle, praying for Bella to say yes.

"Well...I...uh...I..." she stammered.

Poor thing, she didn't know what to say. I knew deep down that she still loved him but I knew exactly why she hesitating, her children. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and a yell.

"No!" screamed a beautiful bell voice.

We all turned to see Taryn approaching us with Misty on her back with her legs wrapped around Taryn's waist, tugging on her shoulders trying to pull her back and failing. She was straining and trying so hard but Taryn was far too strong. She walked towards us quickly until she was right between Edward and Bella with her arms spread out.

She turned to Bella "Say no. He told us he wished we'd never been born"

Bella gasped and looked up at Edward with rage in her eyes, he backed away a little with his hands held up in surrender. Taryn smirked with pride, she was smart. Too smart.

"I was just so frustrated, of course I didn't mean it. They're my children, I love them" Edward defended himself.

"Oh, you were frustrated with them. Well, that makes it all right then, doesn't it?" Bella said sarcastically.

Edward's eyes lit up "Really?"

"No!" Bella said. "I raised them. Do you have any idea how frustrated I got? I would never ever in a million years have said that to them. They're so sensitive"

Edward looked at Taryn who juggling fireballs, he looked back at Bella "Yeah. Sensitive. Look, Bella, I've always loved you and I would be greatly honoured if you would marr-"

Taryn looked at Edward "Propose one more time and I'm gonna marry my foot to your ass"

Alice's shoulders dropped, she wanted there to be a wedding to plan. Technically, we were sure that the only the thing standing in the way of a wedding was Taryn and her bottled up fury. She finally got too irritated and threw Misty off of her back only for her to be caught by Carlisle who sped around in time.

"Groovy, bro" Misty said as she flashed him a peace sign and ran off.

"Why marriage?" Bella asked.

"Because it binds two people who really love each other" Edward replied. "My entire family are married and I am not"

Bella raised her eyebrows "Oh, so you want to fit in with the crowd?"

"No, no, no" Edward defended. "I love you and the children"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it" she said before walking off.

Of course Emmett decided to make his inappropriate comment "Burn, man"

**REVIEW**  
**Soz its so short**


	10. Woah Oh Woah Sweet Child O'Mine

Emmett POV

We didn't see Bella or the children for several months, Edward got all depressed again and told us to give them some space. We did but it was difficult because we loved them very much despite the fact that they attacked which wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for Edward's big mouth. Of course, it got too hard for us to stay away from our loved ones, the kids so we went round to Bella's house, all of us.

Bella answered the door and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"How are the children?" Edward asked.

Bella's eyes avoided ours "Fine" she shrugged.

The was a loud yelling noise and we looked behind Bella to see John shouting and running smack into a wall and collapsing. Misty ran up to him, more like staggered, she looked hyper.

"Get up, you moron" she slurred.

She then collapsed herself, we all looked skeptically at Bella, she looked away. "They've changed. Every one of them"

We followed her to the garden where Aimee was swimming about in the new pool, Bella gestured for us to look up. We looked up to see Taryn standing on the balcony with a walkie talkie and a chocolate bar in her hands. Leo was standing next to the pool with a walkie talkie.

He started speaking to Taryn through it "Come in, FireFly, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, InvisiBoy" she replied.

"Okay, I will commence phase one" he said and he turned to Aimee who wasn't facing him "Hey, Aimee, you can see your reflection in the pool water over here"

Aimee swam over to him with her back to Taryn, Leo nodded to her and she threw the unwrapped chocolate bar in the pool, Aimee screamed and got out of the pool. Taryn and Leo laughed.

They looked over to Mia and Matt who were jumping on the trampoline, Taryn threw a fireball at them and Mia jumped to avoid and went straight into the pool while Matt went straight into some plants.

"Hey, Matt, you do that's poison oak, right?" Taryn called.

Matt looked panicked and began itching all over while he ran inside. Bella looked angry "Enough!"

Taryn and Leo groaned, rolled their eyes and walked back inside.

"I am so at my wits end. They need an influence" Bella mumbled.

"I can be that" Edward said, holding her hand.

She tore it away "I mean an influence that isn't an asshole"

**REVIEW**


	11. Woah Oh Oh Oh Sweet Love Of Mine

Carlisle POV

Edward looked hurt by Bella's comment, he stepped back a little and gave her some space. She was opening her mouth to tell us to get out when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said into the receiver.

"Bella, it's Phil, Renee's been in an accident, she needs you here with her" Bella's stepfather said.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped. "Is she okay?"

"She's doing well but she wants you here" Phil said.

Bella glanced upstairs and then at us "All right, I'll book a flight for this afternoon"

She put the phone down and looked at us with pleading eyes. Alice must've seen what she was going to say because she jumped up and down yelling yes.

She scurried over to Bella "Yes, of course we will"

"Thanks, it's only for a few days" Bella said.

Jasper groaned "Please don't tell me we're taking care of the demon kids"

Emmett elbowed him in the ribs "I mean 'great'" he wheezed.

Bella left for Florida that afternoon, she didn't tell the children so that they'd be calmer when she left, we would have to tell them. I dreaded the thought.

Taryn came downstairs and looked at us with shocked eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting" Emmett smirked.

"Where's Mom?" she asked.

"In Florida" I replied.

Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, she went into the kitchen and came back with a whistle. She went to the bottom of the stairs.

She blew the whistle "Code Red! Code Red! I repeat; Code Red!"

All of the children ran downstairs, Aimee groaned "Code Red?"

"Yep, you're stuck with us for the next few days" Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist.

They kissed passionately, most of the kids pretended to be sick. Matt grabbed Mia and dipped her.

He put on a deep voice "Oh, Rose"

Mia put on a simpering voice "Oh, Emmett"

Alice and Jasper began kissing as well

"Ugh, get a room" Aimee moaned.

"Or a continent" Taryn mumbled.

Most of the children scattered off to seperate parts of the house until only Mia remained, she held up her index finger. "I have only one rule"

"What's that?" Esme asked.

"No sex"

REVIEW  
Soz it's so short


	12. She's Got Eyes Of The Bluest Skies

Carlisle POV

"I'm a dead man" Emmett blurted out.

Mia rolled her eyes "Yeah, you died like eighty years ago"

Esme and I both snickered and she turned to us "I don't know what you two are laughing at, you're all banned"

We both stopped laughing immediately.

"That's better" Mia said, going back back upstairs.

Emmett turned to us "So, how's everybody gonna cheat?"

His face fell when I told him that none of us were going to cheat at all.

"Sex ban, sex you're got a sex and you can give it to me when I need to come along" Leo sang.

The children constantly mocked us because of the ban, it didn't bother me because Esme and I had much more control in that department. Alice and Jasper didn't mind. Edward was constantly taunted much to his annoyance because he didn't have anyone. Rosalie was a little bit touchy as usual but Emmett was completely on edge. The children noticed and took to watching very explicit movies.

Edward was upset because Taryn kept having painful fantasies about incinerating him and had come close to actually doing it several times only to be stopped by us.

"You've got to fight, for your right to screeeeeeeeeew your mate" those were the lyrics that Aimee sang.

"If you don't stop that, I'm gonna take you down" Emmett said through his teeth.

"You and what army?" Aimee scoffed as she walked off.

"Your mamas" Emmett muttered.

Aimee stopped and turned around, without even a warning, she propelled herself onto Emmett's back and latched on like he was giving her a piggyback.

Emmett screamed and ran around the room. "Get her off me, get her off me" we all laughed.

Taryn came down with a bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over Emmett, Aimee then hopped off his back. Emmett sniffed himself to get the scent of the perfume.

"Aww, jeez, I smell like a hooker" the girls both turned around.

"Excusez-moi?" Aimee said.

"Avez-vous appelez-moi une tarte?" Taryn growled.

"What'd she say?" Emmett asked.

"Did you just call her a tart?" Aimee translated.

Taryn cracked her knuckles "Il s'agit de faire chaud ici"

"It's about to get hot in here" Aimee translated.

Taryn shot fire at Emmett which he avoided, I ran over and wrapped my arms around her waist and hands.

"Calm down" I told her quietly.

She tried to jerk out of my grasp, but found that she couldn't and called for Leo. I didn't see him down but he threw me off Taryn and into the wall. Esme went straight for him but he knocked her back through a door, that enraged me. Of course, she was all right but I was still mad. Jasper and Alice had already taken on Aimee and Chris while Rosalie and Emmett had taken the opportunity to wander upstairs.

"Enough!" shouted someone.

**REVIEW**

**I will be on holiday for ten days and can't update but I will when I get back**


	13. As If They Thought Of Rain

**I'm back! :)**

Carlisle POV

Bella marched over and stood between us and her children giving us all death glares while the children made faces at us behind her back.

She noticed and didn't even look at them when she said "I don't know why you're so smug, you're all grounded"

There was a chorus of 'It's their faults' and 'No fair' as the children stomped upstairs. Bella watched them with an emotionless face that was fighting tears.

She turned to us "I don't believe this, I leave you alone with them for a few days and you guys start a riot...again!"

"Actually, it was Aimee's fault" Jasper corrected her.

Before Bella could answers, there was a few loud thumps from upstairs, a door opening and someone screaming and Rosalie and Emmett came running downstairs. She was zipping up her skirt and buttoning the last few buttons on her blouse. Emmett was pulling up the zip on his trousers and putting his shirt over his head. Mia was at the top of the stairs, throwing stuffed toys at them.

"And don't come back!" she screamed before turning to storm back upstairs.

We all turned to look at a very sheepish Rosalie and Emmett, the ban had obviously gotten too much for them. Bella looked furious. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before composing her face to a calm expression.

"Bella I-" Edward began.

She held up one finger to stop him "I think it's best if you just leave"

"I can't do that" he said, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"Why not?" she spat. "You did it before"

She went upstairs to her children, Edward walked out of the house slowly with pain in his eyes. We all followed quietly.

Emmett smiled a little "Well, I don't know about everybody else but I certainly feel refreshed"

The next few months were horrific, we were all numb robots. No one was happy, Emmett had got the most horrible telling off from his wife about their little romp which was apparently his idea and she was just 'innocently seduced' by him. Alice and Jasper were alone and apart from each other most of the time, something that I didn't understand. Esme and I were still as close as ever. Edward was more dead than ever.

Halloween came and we did the usual with less enthusiasm, Alice put up the decorations inside, Emmett made sure no one TP'd or egged the house, Jasper bought the candy, Esme handed it out and I helped her, Rosalie decorated outside and Edward did nothing. A few trick-or-treaters came and we tried our best to be cheerful. Emmett scared off a couple of teenagers who tried to egg the house.

The night was almost done when the doorbell went, Esme and I answered it as usual but this time we were genuinely happy with who we saw. It was little Mia and Matt dressed as Dracula and a female vampire.

"Trick or treat" she giggled.

"You got candy?" Matt asked.

"Plenty" Alice said, bouncing up behind us.

"It's okay guys!" Mia called behind her "They're loaded"

Our six other grandchildren came running up to the house, we invited them all into the house. Misty was dressed as Minnie Mouse, John was dressed as Michael Myers, Aimee was in a skimpy Supergirl costume, John was Hugh Hefner, Taryn was in very skimpy nurse costume and Leo was in a doctor costume.

"Hey, hey, Gramps. I came as you" he said.

Bella followed her children in with a pleasant smile on her face that made Edward light up. He walked over to us and held her hand.

"What made you guys change your mind?" he asked.

"It was Taryn's idea" Bella smiled.

We had all come into the house now turned to see Taryn leaning against the banister while the other children attacked the candy. The little genuine smile on her face was something new. All the other smiles I'd seen had been malicious, cruel or smug but this one made her more beautiful.

"I agree" Edward said to me.

"How was it Little Miss Flame's idea?" Emmett asked.

"She knows that I love you guys and when you left, it hurt and she hated you for it because it was your fault that I was hurting. But when I made you leave, she knew that she had a hand in it and she couldn't stand it when I was miserable again. She told me" Bella replied.

The kids ate candy for hours and then they had a sugar overload and ran around the house with us chasing them before collapsing on the couch. We all took them upstairs to their previous bedrooms. We had purposely left Edward and Bella alone.

Bella POV

I sat downstairs with Edward alone, he smiled at me the whole time.

"What?" I asked, giggling.

"You're just so...beautiful" he breathed.

He leaned closer to me, I leaned closer to him until our lips touched. That had not happened in fifteen years, our lips never broke apart even as he carried me to his bedroom for something else that had not been done in fifteen years. My heart was pounding the whole time.

Taryn POV

Leo, Matt, Mia and I watched as Dad carried Mom to his bedroom for some fun. Mia suppressed a shriek of delight.

She hugged me "Oh, thank you, thank you, Taryn. Your plan to get them back together is working perfectly"

She and Matt scampered back to their room.

I turned to Leo, smirking.

"Or split them up for good"

**REVIEW**


	14. I Hate To Look Into Those Eyes

Leo POV

I only went along with Taryn's plans for two reasons. One is the fact that I love her because she's my little sister and basically the only one who I can really relate to. The other reason is that no one else will go along with her plans, Chris spends most of his time running after Aimee, Aimee's obsessed with her reflection, John and Misty are too peaceful and Matt and Mia love our new family. So it's just me. I don't even consider just doing my own thing because Taryn needs someone.

Mom came downstairs with Dad, hand in hand. Taryn held back a gag, but she was still happy, her plan was working perfectly. Faintly noticeable on Mom's arms were little bruises from rough love, Taryn would use those to her twisted advantage.

"Commence Phase One of Operation Split 'Em Up" she mouthed to me.

All of our vampire family noticed and looked either shocked or furious but our siblings couldn't have possibly noticed. I commenced phase one.

"Hey, Mom, what happened to your arms?" I asked her.

She looked nervous "It doesn't matter, Sweetie"

"Did somebody hurt you?" Taryn asked innocently.

She eyed Dad quickly before looking back at Mom. Taryn must've thought of the plan because Dad looked at her with a shocked expression. He quickly composed himself, the weird thing was that no matter how much Taryn irritated people in our new family, they still loved her.

"Just drop it" Edward said calmly.

"Make me" Taryn retorted.

I don't how but Dad just suddenly lost it "For God's sake! Your siblings have either forgiven me or kept their distance but you two just seem to want to torture me. Why is that?"

"Because you were never there! We were the oldest, we had to be there, we had to look after our younger siblings. We had to defend our family when Victoria came after us!" Taryn screamed before storming upstairs.

I followed her, she would need someone around so she didn't set the house on fire.

Matt POV

My siblings and I just sat there quietly, Taryn's words had brought back memories, memories that shook us, memories that stung like hell. Dad looked shocked along with the rest of our new family.

"W-what happened?" he stuttered.

No one was willing to answer, bringing it up was something we swore never to do, we swore on our blood. We all desperately avoided each other's eyes. We all looked at Mom who shook her head and looked at the ground, we took it as a sign. She didn't want us to tell.

I saw my siblings, saw what they were trying to do. They were trying to fill their heads with any others thoughts taht they could to avoid our Dad's powers. Of course, Aimee struggled the most with it and left the room along with Chris who had always been her support on the matter. Mia looked at me, my heart was bleeding just looking into her eyes, she wore the same broken expression that she had when Victoria came after us.

Misty and John were silent, memories of that day still haunt those two as well. Not as much as the others, though. She felt the most pain that day, no one could relate to her on that, not even Leo. That was why she blamed Dad, it was his fault and even I'd admitted it. That was the main reason of her bitter hatred towards him.

"Should we...?" Mia looked at me.

I nodded, I knew what she meant, she took Misty's hand "We'll find Aimee"

I looked at my brother, peaceful John "We'll find Taryn"

We four got up to leave but Dad tried to stop us "Wait"

Misty turned to him "They need us"

Misty and Mia went after Aimee, John and I got were just about to find Taryn when Dad grabbed our arms "What did she do to you?"

"She killed Taryn"

**REVIEW**  
**I know it sounds weird but it's not what you would think he means**


	15. And See An Ounce Of Pain

Misty POV

Mia and I came back with Aimee a few hours after we left, we found her back at our house. She wasn't her vain, normal self, she was quiet and afraid. Afraid to remember what tore Taryn apart, the night it happened. The night Victoria struck, the night that we'd all tried to forget.

"Taryn'll never properly recover, you know" Aimee muttered to us.

"We know" I said.

We each took one of Aimee's arms and walked her back to Mom at the Cullens house, she was waiting for us, worried. She cuddled Aimee as soon as she saw her. The boys came back with Taryn a few minutes later, she was carrying a bottle of vodka, drinking was her solution. Uncle Jasper tried to take the bottle off of her but she hissed at him and he backed off taking the hint.

Taryn slumped against the couch "I miss Leon, there, I said it!"

Dad looked confused "Who's Leon?"

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Taryn spat at him.

Taryn stayed silent before completely blanking everyone, Aimee leaned on Chris for support, Mia and Matt were hugging. All eyes were on me as chief storyteller.

I sighed heavily "A couple of years ago, Victoria found us. She's been hunting Mom for years to kill her and get revenge on Da- Edward for what happened to James. A mate for a mate. But Mom wasn't as strong as us so Taryn against her better judgement went after Victoria but Leon went after Taryn to protect her - he loved her too much to lose her"

"Mistake" Taryn mumbled.

"They found Victoria in the woods, she was ready for a fight" I continued "Taryn fought her bravely and knocked her to the ground but when her back was turned, Victoria got up and went for her but..." Tears spilled down my cheeks, forcing me to stop.

"But, Leon knocked me out of the way and took the hit, he was only a human a got impaled on a broken tree, my brothers came and disposed of the bitch while I stayed with Leon. I could see the agony that he was in, the pain I felt when he yelled but I couldn't do anything, we didn't trust ourselves enough to try to change him" Taryn said.

"And..." Grandma prompted, her eyes full of sympathy.

"I stayed with him while he died, I watched his eyes close before he said 'I love you, Ryn...' he couldn't finish the sentence, he was already gone" Taryn's tone went from sad to furious in seconds "because of you"

She got up and glared at Dad, he looked sad. "Leon's dead because of you. I want him back, bring my Leon back to me!"

She fell to the floor, sobbing her heart out. Leo was the first person who got to her, he got her onto her knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh, it's okay" he soothed.

She feebly attempted to push him away but gave up "No, no, it's not, he's gone. I can't lived without him anymore"

She ran upstairs at vampire speed and Leo attempted to go after her but Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder "She needs time alone"

Mom looked at Dad "It's not your fault, she came after me and my kids. Leon just loved Taryn so much that he died for her, it made her bitter, it's understandable"

The smell of blood filled the air, Uncle Jasper tensed up and ran outside followed by Aunt Alice. We followed the smell to the bathroom. Grandma, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Mia, Matt and Aimee all ran away, the scent was too much. Only Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Leo, Chris and I were left. Grandpa broke down the door and the smell was at it's strongest.

I screamed when I saw it, Taryn was lying on the floor next to a bloody razor. Two large slashes had been made in her wrists.

**REVIEW**


	16. Her Hair Reminds Me Of A Warm Safe Place

Bella POV

I clutched Taryn's bloody hand as she was wheeled to the emergency room on a gurney, her eyes were closed and an oxygen mask had been placed over her mouth. I couldn't understand the doctor's words as they spoke about Taryn's condition. All I knew was that she needed her mother.

Edward was right behind me with Esme and Carlisle following, Mia and Matt were already sitting in the chairs by the emergency room, Aimee and Chris behind the doctors opposite me and Misty and John were beside Esme and Carlisle. Alice had decided to take Jasper away from the blood, they were waiting in the car park and Rosalie and Emmett were by the door.

The doctors got to the emergency room and each took a corner of the blanket Taryn was lying on.

"One, two three!" A nurse called and they lifted Taryn to the hospital bed.

A senior, male doctor came in "What happened, Gina?"

The nurse, Gina spoke to him in a quick voice "Taryn Swan, fifteen. Suspected attempted suicide. Slashed Wrists. Pulse 60, weak"

"All right" he said. "Get me 40ccs of adrenalin"

The nurse ran and came back with a syringe and a bottle, the doctor filled the syringe and stabbed Taryn's arm with it quickly. He was trying to be quick. A nurse ripped open Taryn's shirt to reveal her purple strappy top and hooked her up to the machines.

"Lungs failing!" the nurse called.

Taryn's heart monitor stopped beeping and the sound was a sickening dull humming. I screamed as did my daughters.

"Full arrest!" the doctor yelled "Get me the paddles!"

Paddles were wheeled through and the doctor put some gel on them and rubbed the together, he put them on Taryn's chest.

"Two hundred, charging" he said and Taryn's body jerked up but the humming continued. "No response"

"Again" I shrieked.

The doctor glanced at me before putting the paddles on Taryn's chest again "Clear!"

Her body jerked and the humming continued, my wailing increased with every jerk of her body. The doctor put the paddles on the trolley and glanced at his watch. "Time of death; 11:17 pm"

"No!" I screamed as I went to my daughter.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said.

Taryn POV

I felt like I was floating, there was no white light or any of the crap that you hear about, just me and the darkness. Was I dead? That was my goal anyway. Perhaps, mission accomplished.

"Taryn?" a sweet, familiar voice called.

I turned to see him, Leon giving me his gorgeous, generous smile that I'd loved so long ago and never forgotten. He touched my cheek and I leaned my head to feel more of his touch.

"Am I dead?" I murmured.

"Not yet" he said shaking his head gently. "It's not your time, baby"

"But I-" I began.

He kissed me gently on the lips and took my hands "I love you"

"I love you-" I began.

I gasped and opened my eyes to see my mother, loads of beeping filled the room I was in. People in white surrounded me, not angels, doctors.

"Her vitals are perfect!" someone said.

"...Leon" I finished.

My mother hugged me, I looked down at my wrists, they'd been bandaged. Someone took my hand and I turned to see my Dad, I didn't have the strength to tear it away.

When I'd slashed my wrists, I'd wanted to get away from the pain of losing Leon but now I had a new reason, to see him again. And I would. One way or another.

**REVIEW**


	17. Where As A Child I'd Hide

Edward POV

I watched Taryn as she slept in her hospital bed the day after she 'died', I was so afraid. I'd seen her thoughts, she was convinced that she's seen her dead boyfriend and was going to try and see him again. I knew that we'd have to stop her so I asked Carlisle to speak to some doctors who work with the mentally ill and give her some form of medicine. I couldn't tell Bella because she's kill me if she found out that I'd taken matters about our daughter into my own hands.

A nurse came in with a bouquet of Orchids in a vase and put them by Taryn's bedside.

"No, she's allergic to Orchids. She would probably like orange roses" said to the nurse.

"Oh, okay" she said in a little voice.

She put the roses by Taryn's bedside and smiled at me, I smiled back "Thank you"

Carlisle and Esme came in to see Taryn. Carlisle sat and spoke to me while Esme stroked Taryn's hair, she moved in her sleep revealing the bandages on her wrist. We all shifted uncomfortably.

"Son, the Phsychaitrists are here" Carlisle said.

"All right" I sighed.

Carlisle left to get the Psychiatrists and Esme looked at me "What's she dreaming about?"

"Her dead boyfriend" I mumbled.

"Does she miss him?"

"Too much"

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"I mean that she's wil-"

I was cut off by the Psychiatrists and Carlisle walking into the room, the male was a dark haired man with blue eyes in his late thirties, behind him was a blonde female with green eyes in her mid-twenties. They were both wearing white coats and carrying clipboards.

"How are you related to the girl?" the doctor asked me.

"I used to date her elder sister" I lied.

Bella had to pretend to be our children's sister.

"I'm Doctor John Hicks, this my associate Doctor Honey Coral" he said, gesturing to himself and the woman beside him.

"Has Taryn got a history of suicide attempts?" Dr Coral asked me.

"Not that I know of" I replied.

"Hmm" she looked worriedly at Taryn then turned to Dr Hicks "Perhaps we should speak to her alone"

"Agreed" he said.

Esme, Carlisle and I took the hint and left the room. Dr Hicks and Dr Coral spent hours in there with Taryn before Bella came in to see her. She noticed us in the waiting room and stopped.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Dr Hicks and Dr Coral came towards us, Dr Hicks spoke "Taryn's mental condition worries us, she will be transferred to a mental institution for teenagers in the morning"

"I was not aware that she would be moved" Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry but she needs proper help" Dr Hicks said before leaving with Dr Coral.

Bella turned to us with hatred in her eyes "What. Have. You. Done?"

"I d-didn't know she's being t-t-transferred somewhere" I stuttered.

"I hope your happy" she snarled before leaving.

**REVIEW**


	18. And Pray For The Thunder And The Rain

Taryn POV

I had to stay in that stupid mental institution for weeks before I was finally allowed visitors, my mom always came to see me and occasionally brought one of my siblings along but not often. After a while, my doctors thought I was 'stable' enough to be let out and I was. Unfortunately, my dad came to collect me and it was a quiet and awkward walk to his car. I looked desperately around the car park for a distraction. I saw nothing until I felt myself being dragged quickly away, a hand was clamped over my eyes. We were going so fast that I couldn't see anything, just a blur.

When I could finally see, I saw a beautiful face staring at me, a vampire face. He was gorgeous with brown hair and ruby eyes, he looked young. About my age, maybe younger. I looked around, I was leaning against a tree.

The boy looked at me "My name is Alec and I have been watching you Taryn. I was sent here by master. He wishes to see you and your siblings as soon as possible. Come to Volterra in Italy but keep it a secret from the mind reader. We'll be waiting for you"

The boy vanished but he left something in my hands and I was left alone in the woods to comprehend the meaning of his invitation. Alec? Master? Volterra? Creepy kid. But, I wanted to find out more so rather recklessly I would do what he wanted me to do. I knew that it was selfish, they may want to slaughter my siblings and me.

I looked down at what he had left. It was a heavy envelope with a little bulge, I tore it open and a little velvet blue box fell out. I opened it and saw a beautiful ruby ring, it was a thick, gold band with a huge red jewel stuck right in the centre of it. At first, I thought the boy was proposing but then I realized that it wa a gift to sweeten the deal. I put the ring on and looked at the letter inside the envelope.

The handwriting was extraordinarily neat. It said;

_Dear Taryn_

_Forgive Alec but it was necessary to get you away from your father so that he could deliver the message. I hope that you will wear your gift as it is my way of keeping in contact with you. Do not be afraid of it, it will bring you know harm. I look forward to seeing you and your siblings soon. But you are especially powerful and I hope that you realize that._

_Regards,_

_Aro_

Aro? Who the hell was Aro and why did he think I was so 'special'?

**REVIEW**  
**Soz it's so short but now the Volturi are involved**  
**I didn't write much about Taryn's time in the institution because I didn't want to dwell on it**


	19. To Quietly Pass Me By

Taryn POV

When I finally made it home, my mom ran over and hugged me tightly "Oh, baby. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere" I mumbled thinking about all the disney songs I could.

"She's lying" Dad said.

He was such a pain, I would do anything to get away from him. That's exactly when I decided that I would to Volterra, to Aro. Alone. Aunt Alice gasped as she got a vision, the entire family surrounded her.

"What did you see?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"Someone's going to Volterra. I can't see who" she groaned putting her head in her hands.

Good. She had no idea that it would be me. I was so smart. So sneaky. So amazing. I kick ass!

"What makes you so amazing?" Dad asked me with his arms folded.

"_Umm...Stop callin, stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore. I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_" I thought.

Dad groaned "She's hiding something"

"Is there something you want to tell us, honey?" Mom asked.

I shook my head, I had to get out tonight. Just sneak away but I needed a distraction. That shouldn't be too hard. Think Fire. Think Fire. Think Fire. The curtain caught fire and everyone scrambled to put it out while I managed to get upstairs upstairs. I think my brain must've just switched off because the next few hours were just a blur, no one followed me to the airport, halfway around the world or to the Volturi.

I waited in an alley, they said they'd be waiting. I looked at the ring, keeping in contact? I took it off and looked at it from every angle. I noticed something that I hadn't noticed before, soemthing was inscribed on the inside _'La Tua Cantante'_  
I didn't speak Italian, how would I know what it meant? I didn't have time to try to work it out because I was approached by a huge guy with his hood up.

"Aro would like to see you" he said.

"And you are?" I retorted.

"Felix" he replied.

**REVIEW**  
**Soz it's so short**


	20. Oh Oh Oh Sweet Child O'Mine

Taryn POV

Felix led me to a castle-like building that had an elevator! We passed a little woman with blue eyes and blonde hair who nodded at Felix.

He winked back "Sophia"

She giggled and twirled her hair like a little schoolgirl and stared at us as we walked towards two large doors. Felix opened them and revealed a large room where three men sat in throne-like chairs and 'guards' flanked them. One of the men looked bored as he looked at me, like he'd seen it all before. He had dark hair and ruby red eyes. Another man had a look of malice in his scarlett eyes, he had white blonde hair. The last man had long dark hair and milky red eyes, he had a little smile on his face. They were all extraordinarily pale for vampires. Two kids were standing beside them, I recognized the boy as Alec but the girl was unfamiliar. She was creepy looking and evil, I could tell. And another boy who was older, he smiled at me too.

The man with the milky eyes drifted towards me "Ah, sweet Taryn"

"Umm...hi" I murmured.

He took my hand and closed his eyes, I gasped. I suddenly remembered everything, one minute they were there and then the next, they were ebbing away. He let go of my hand and I went back to normal.

"Raised by your mother. Lost your loved one. Hated your father. Such a...complicated life" he said as he stroked my face.

"How did you...?" I began.

He chuckled "As soon as I touch you, I know every thought you've ever had"

"I have a gift too" I smiled, a little smug.

He smiled happily "I know" his smile got bigger "Show me"

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I held out my hand and a fireball was suddenly alight and hovering. The man looked pleased.

He held out his hand "I am Aro" I shook it gingerly.

Aro looked at my ring and sighed "La tua Cantante"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Your singer. Leon?" he replied. "His blood sang to you, you craved it but you resisted"

I felt like my heart had stopped, no one ever mentioned Leon for their own good. I looked away "He's dead"

Aro closed his eyes and looked up. He sighed heavily and almost contently "Your family approaches"

**REVIEW**


	21. Oh Oh Sweet Love Of Mine

Taryn POV

Aro was right, as soon as he said so, my family did arrive. All of them. My Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles, Parents, Sisters and and Brothers.

Aro glided towards Grandpa "Carlisle, it's been too long"

Grandpa shook his hand with a forced smile on his face "Yes, it has"

The blonde guy rose from his throne and approached us, he put his hand on either side of my face "She has potential"

"Yes, Caius" Aro agreed.

Caius looked at my siblings "And them?"

Aro shook his head "Minor gifts, not as useful as her"

"No" Dad said stepping in front of me "She's with my family"

"Perhaps not" the other guy said from his throne.

"Do you see how she is bound to them, Marcus?" Aro asked.

Marcus nodded and got up, he drifted towards me but was blocked by Dad who growled. Marcus ignored him and beckoned me forward, I walked around my dad and went towards Marcus. Marcus took my hand and looked from me to Edward, his expression was the most interested one I'd seen on him.

He looked up at Aro and touched his palm, Aro nodded smugly "She may be ours"

"Over my dead body" I recognized the brave little voice as Mia's.

Caius didn't look pleased "Jane"

The little who had been standing silently next to Alec looked happy, she smiled at Mia. Mia suddenly fell to the ground screaming.

**REVIEW**


	22. Sweet Child O'Mine

Taryn POV

Mia's little body rolled around on the ground and she let out shrieks of agony. I didn't understand what was causing it until I looked up at Jane. The smile on her face made me want to punch her, she looked so happy to see my little sister so tortured.

"Stop it, Jane!" Dad yelled.

"I'll make her" Matt muttered.

She ignored him and continued staring at Mia with a satisfied smirk on her face, she was admiring her sadistic work. Matt growled and launched himself at Jane. He should've teleported because Alec was much faster and took him to the ground, they engaged in combat with each other. Chris went to go help him but was taken on by the blonde guy, they were a pretty even match, Aimee went to help but ended up in her own little battle with Felix.

"Bring it on" she told him.

John and Misty looked incredibly distraught with what was going on, they hated fighting and usually stayed away from it. I prayed that they'd make an exception on this occasion but no such luck, they stood back. Leo and I looked at each other, we had several battle tactics worked out but we thought that this fight called for a very special maneuver. Leo wrapped his arms around my waist and we were soon both invisible. I ran in front of Jane and lifted her off the ground by her throat, I put a lot of power into my grasp. Mia stopped screaming and was soon picked up by Mom.

"I was so afraid" I heard Mom whisper in Mia's ear.

Alec noticed that Jane was being attacked and jumped away from Matt for me but Leo stopped him, Jane didn't even try to use her power on me, she couldn't see me even if she knew where I was. During all of this, Aro, Marcus and Caius just stood there, mainly watching me. I already knew that I wasn't going to join their creepy little cult for anything. Jane struggled in my grasp and tried to get of it but she couldn't, I decided that I'd had enough fun and it was time to draw it to a close. I made Leo make me visible again and squeezed tighter on Jane's throat, she screamed as she exploded into ashes.

I spat on this ashes "Bitch"

Alec looked up from his fight with Leo and Matt, he looked outraged and ran for me again. It only took one swift kick to the stomach from me to launch him right through the wall. He came running but Matt and Leo ripped him apart in seconds.

His eyes could still see me as my hand was alight above the pieces, I smirked at him "Tell Jane I said hi"

His eyes widened in horror as I threw a fireball right at his face, and with that, his entire form was alight. I watched him burn and then turned to Aimee and Chris who were now being helped in their fights by John and Misty. Felix still looked like he was enjoying the fight but the blonde guy looked more determined to win while my siblings were trying their hardest with emotionless faces.

"Enough!" Aro called calmly.

We looked up to see him clapping his hands together a few times, he looked at me "Brava"

"Jane and Alec" Caius reminded him bitterly.

Aro face fell slightly as he looked at the ashes "Yes, pity we lost them" his face brightened as he looked at me "But now we have much more talent that is better than them both put together"

"You can forget about it" Leo growled at him.

"I don't believe it's your decision" Aro said.

He turned to me, I knew my answer "No"

Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix and the blonde guy all looked shocked, Aro mostly "No?"

"I'm not doing it" I shrugged. "We just wanna go"

Aro nodded sadly "Very well. Perhaps there will be a time when you are ready. Go in peace"

My family and I left Volterra quietly, the plane ride home was silent. Only when we got home did we really celebrate. I hugged Mia tightly. John and Misty hugged each other. Aimee jumped into Chris's arms and tightly cuddled him. Leo and Matt did a fistpound. Grandma and Grandpa kissed each other. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice kissed gently. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie had a full blown make out session. Mom and Dad kissed and held hands, they immediately dropped hands when they saw me watching.

I put both of their hands together and smiled at them "It's okay, you were meant to be"

"We can be together now forever under the same roof" Mom said dreamily to Dad. He nodded happily. They looked at me and my siblings for some kind of approval.

"No sex!" My siblings and I yelled in unison.

**REVIEW**  
**That's the end!**  
**Hope you enjoyed reading**


End file.
